All That Matters Is Love
by AgentSwan
Summary: Bella works for the BAU. How are her and Derek Morgan involved read and find out. This is for Giggles2010 Rated M for Language and Lemons


**A/N This is for Giggles2010. She asked for a Derek Morgan/Bella pairing. This will be a one shot. Sadly I don't own anything but the storyline. If I did I probably would be living somewhere that the temp never drops below 70. Rated M for a reason no one under 18 and if you don't like Lemons please I urge you to turn back.**

**Bella POV**

**Late November**

"Hey sexy thing how are you doing?" my dark, handsome, fake husband asked me as he wrapped one of his strong arms around my waist. His other placed a drink on the table "A very dirty martini for my lovely wife." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back.

Tonight Derek Morgan and I, Isabella Swan, are a club undercover. I know what you are thinking but yes I work with the BAU in the FBI. After Edward left I kept my head down finished high school and went to Washington State. I pushed myself so hard that 4 years later I graduated with a Masters in Physiology and a Master in Criminal Justice. After that I went to the FBI academy and I went through that in a year. I met Jason Gideon towards the end. I guess he saw potential in me because right after graduation I got orders that I was going to work the the BAU. I've been there since and that was 5 years ago.

As far as tonight goes I am Mrs. Stacy Thomas wife to Mr. Anthony Thomas. Over the past four weeks 5 couples have been killed. They were all interracial, very wealthy and young. They all had been out to clubs before they were murdered. The first 3 weeks only one couple was killed each week on a Friday night but last week the unsub upped his game by killing 2 couples one on Friday and one on Saturday. The guy has some sort of OCD because the names of the club are going in alphabetical order. The first one was named Animal, 2nd was called Bronze, 3rd was called Castle, 4th was called Danger, 5th was called Eve. Tonight we are at Fever trying to lure this guy out.

JJ and Spencer are dancing, not to far from us at a table are Rossi and Emily. Hotchner is playing bartender. All of them watching us. Morgan and I are standing there drinking our drinks, me my martini, of course made by Hotch so its just water-downed olive juice. I lay my head back on Derek's shoulder and whisper in his ear, which has a microphone "Someone owes me a better martini after we catch this guy." I knew everyone could hear me. They were all laughing, all but one.

"I'll buy you all the martini's you want when we get back home" Derek whispered in my ear sucking my ear lobe. Then he led me out to the dance floor our hips swaying to the music, my back to his chest. His big hands were wrapped around each of my hips while his lips were kissing the back of my neck right in the spot that made me moan in pleasure. While the team probably thought I was faking it Derek knew I wasn't. Here's a little secret for you Derek and I are 'Friends with Benefits'. We got drunk one night and he took me home and one thing lead to another and I had the most amazing sex I ever thought possible. Since with the BAU its hard to stay in a relationship Derek and I came to an agreement with no strings but heres the issue after 2 years of no strings I'm falling in love but I'll keep quiet. I'm under a belief "Don't let a good thing go to waste" and I know I'm not. After a hard case the best thing for relief is sex.

Derek moved to my other ear so the team couldn't hear as well "What are you thinking so hard about Kitten?"

He kissed that sweet spot on my neck again causing me to moan once again "Nothing" I barely got out.

"Are you sure its nothing?" He asked in his deep voice. The same voice that makes me wet every time I hear it.

"Nope nothing" I shrugged. "Do you see anything yet?" I asked trying to changed the subject.

"I see something but its not the unsub and if you keep rubbing on me like that I'm gonna lose my focus" Derek said as I was grinding my ass into his prominent erection. "You will pay for that minx."

I was getting into the beat of the song, watching people, when I heard the most annoying voice. A voice I never thought I would hear again. "Bella, love, what are you doing here?" my ex asked "I thought you would be back in Jacksonville with Renee."

"My name is not Bella its Stacy" I said glaring with my eyes. I saw JJ and Spencer move closer to us. I shook my head slightly just for them to catch then I whispered low enough for a vampire to hear "I am undercover. I work for the FBI."

"Who is this Kitten?" Derek asked wrapping both of his arms around me.

"Anthony, baby, this is Edward, my ex boyfriend" I made sure to emphasize on the ex part.

"Nice to meet you Edward. My names Anthony, Stacys husband" Derek said sticking his hand out while still behind me. After they shook hands Derek told me he was getting drinks for us and kissed me on the cheek.

I walked over to the table and Edward was still following me. I turned around and stared him in the eyes "Stop following me."

"Love just let me say I'm sorry. I've been so miserable without you. Please can we talk at another time" Edward begged.

"No we cannot talk another time." I spat "You and I are over have been over for many years. I have moved on just like you said I would and quiet honsetly I had pretty much forgotten all about you until tonight. Now would you please leave before you blow my cover. This time make sure you leave my life for good. If you see me again just act like I don't exist. The same goes for the rest of the family."

Derek came back with 2 shot glasses "I thought you could use something stronger."

I looked at the shot glass filled with Jack "Derek I love you" I said slamming the shot down. "How did you talk Hotch into letting us have that?"

"Easy I didn't go to him" he chuckled. "Come on its time to go. It about the same time the victims left."

When we got to the house,we were using for this operation, we knew some of the team was already there hiding in some rooms on the top floor. Derek and I made our way in kissing and stumbling upstairs to the room. Dereks top was off. I was running my hands all over his hard body. We were in a lust filled state "Guys focus the unsub is here" Hotch informed us.

"Damn baby I guess we'll have to finish this later" Morgan whispered in my ear.

"Shut up before someone thinks there more going on then there really is" I said glaring at him.

"Shh no one heard us" he said running his hands down my bare arms to my hips "No one will find out." I looked into his eyes and I could have sworn I saw hurt and love in them but I am pretty sure I am seeing things.

I was about to say something when the door broke open "Look at this. You two are so disgusting" the unsub spat. We had called it right. He was in his mid 20's, white, dressed in designer clothes telling us he was upper-class.

He pointed the gun to Derek "Get on your knees" he ordered him. Derek did as he asked and the man put the gun to his head. "Time to end this horrible disgusting marriage and your life."

I cried "Please don't. Take me. Take me instead" I urged trying to stall for time while the team got in place.

"Oh I will" he said with a sick tone to his voice. "You know there are plenty of white men in this world that would love to have fun with your body but no you had to marry this man."

The team busted threw the bedroom door "Drop the weapon" Hotch ordered.

The unsub pushed the gun farther into Dereks temple "Back off or I will kill him."

I looked into the unsubs eyes and saw something. It was sorrow. The it hit me. I had my hands raised in surrender "You don't want to do this? Whats your name?"

"Patrick" he said quietly.

"Okay Patrick you don't want to do this. I can see it in your eyes. You're conflicted. You lost someone you loved didn't you?"

"My parents said we couldn't be together" he said sadly.

"She was black wasn't she." He nodded "You loved her, I can tell. Love is a powerful thing. It doesn't matter weather the person is rich or poor, the color of their skin, what gender they are, alls that matters is that you love them. Do you think you are representing your love in a good way right now?" He shook his head. "Drop the gun Patrick and we will get you help okay?"

The unsub looked conflicted. "NO!" he yelled "Its not right."

"Is that what your parents said?" He nodded again. "They were wrong. Remember it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is love. The love you feel." By the time I was done talking the unsub dropped his gun, Rossi went and cuffed him and I was crying.

As the team minus Derek left I fell to the floor sobbing my eyes out. "Shh its alright kitten" Derek said wrapping his strong arms around me. "We are fine. Just let it go."

I don't know how long I cried but I must of cried myself out. When I woke up I was on the plane my head in Dereks lap. "Hey there do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks" I said sitting up.

"Good now finish your paper work so its done when we get back" He said handing me files.

**Back at Quantico **

"Hey guys lets go for a drink" Emily suggested to all of us.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm gonna head home" I informed them before walking out.

As I got to my car I got a text. "Shit please tell me not another case" I muttered pulling my phone out of my bag.

_To Isabella Swan_

_From Derek Morgan_

_Meet at my house. I'm leaving now. ;)_

I sent him a text back

_To Derek Morgan _

_From Isabella Swan_

_Going home to grab a change of clothes. Be there in a little bit._

**3rd POV (A/N I'm gonna change POV a few times and there will be sometime skips too please stick with me)**

"Alright guys I'm out" Derek said to Emily and Spencer.

"You're not going out with us?" Spencer asked.

"Nah I'm gonna get some sleep" Derek fake yawned knowing his team probably didn't buy it but he really wanted to get home.

"Okay Derek have a good weekend" Emily said.

"Oh I plan on it" Derek said thinking of the things he wanted to do with Bella. He picked up his go bag and left hollering "Have a good weekend."

Emily turned to Spencer raising her eyebrow. Spencer shook his head "Morgan and Swan really need to figure out what they are doing."

"I know I hate to see one of them get hurt" Emily said.

"One of who get hurt?" Garcia asked walking in the room.

"Morgan and Swan" Spencer answered.

"I know. Dereks my boo and Bella is my best friend I hate to see either one of them get hurt but I have a feeling that neither will get hurt." Garcia said in her opinion.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

"My dear Emily can you see it?" Emily and Spencer shook their heads. "Damn for profilers you really suck sometimes. Those two my fine furry friends are in love, even if they won't admit it."

"I give them 2 months" Hotch said. He, JJ, and Rossi had arrived as Garcia was talking about no one getting hurt.

"I say the end of the weekend" Rossi said throwing his opinion in.

The two older men were staring each other down before Hotch said "Care to make a wager on that?"

"Sure $50 says they are together by the end of the weekend. If after that you win" Rossi offered.

"Deal" Hotch said shaking his friend and co-wokers hand. "Spencer invite them for dinner at the Chinese restaurant for Sunday night." Spencer nodded and sent a text. Little to his knowledge he wouldn't be getting an answer back until the next day.

**Morgan POV**

I got home and quickly hopped in the shower. As soon as I was out my door bell rang. I wrapped a towel around my waist and ran down and answered it. "How many times do I have to tell you to let yourself in? That is why I gave you a key."

Bella licked her lips looking me up and down. When she first arrived she was pretty shy but over the years she got over that. "Sorry but I don't want to interrupt anything" she said.

"Trust me" I said looking her in her eyes "you can interrupt me in the shower or anywhere else anytime."

I pulled her in and closed the distance between us crashing my lips to hers. The kiss started slow and I ran my tongue over the seam of her lips and Bella granted me entrance. I walked her back to a wall while our tongues danced together. We broke away for air and I started placing open mouth kisses down her neck to her sweet spot at the back of her neck where it connects with her shoulder. I stopped there and sucked causing her to moan out.

"Derek" she said breathlessly. I started making my way towards her collar bone "Derek" she said grabbing my shoulders "Stop please."

I stopped and looked up at her. Her eyes were hooded filled with lust and tears. "Whats wrong kitten?" I asked using my favorite nickname for her.

She closed her eyes letting a few tears fall and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and speaking "I was going to keep this to myself but after tonight I cannot anymore." I looked at her wondering what was going on in her mind. "I cannot let this go on anymore. Derek I love you. I have for awhile now and I have to stop before I get hurt." Her tears were coming down faster now.

"Baby stop" I asked. She closed her eyes "Please look at me" I asked. Her eyes snapped up to mine. I placed my forehead on hers my eyes staring into hers. I placed a hand on each side of her face wiping the tears off with my thumbs "I have been in love with you a few weeks after we started sleeping together. I was just waiting for you to tell me when you were in love with me."

Her response was to crash her lips to me. I poured all my love for her in that one kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck while mine were still around her waist. Neither of us wanted to break the kiss. I picked up her legs and she wrapped them around my waist. I carried her upstairs to my room not breaking the kiss until I laid her on the bed.

"You are so sexy in this dress" I said tugging on the tie of the purple wrap around dress "but it has to go." I untied it and was given a wonderful surprise to see her with nothing on underneath. "Naughty little girl" I said looking into her hooded eyes "I like it" I grinned taking my towel off.

I bent down and kissed up her left leg while my left hand went up her right leg. She was trying to get me closer to where she wanted me most and I wasn't going to deny her. I ran a long finger up and down her slit before I flattened my tongue and ran it from the bottom to her nub. "Oh god" she said throwing her head back as I slid a finger in her. I pumped my finger in her while my tongue played her clit. Her walls started fluttering so I switched my fingers and tongue. I slid my tongue in and pinched her clit between my fingers causing her to fall off the edge screaming. I lapped up everything she had to give me like I was dieing for water. She is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted.

Once she calmed down I made my way up her body. She was laying there her hair fanned around her like a halo. "I love you" she said softly.

I slid my painfully hard cock into her warmth saying "I love you too."

I moved slowly in and out of her. She ran her soft little hands up and down my back dragging her nails every thrust in causing me to groan in pleasure. I bent down and sucked on her nipple which caused her her hands to fly up to my head pushing me closer. "Derek...so...good" she panted out. "Need more."

I lifted my head, sliding out until only my tip was in "Tell me what you need."

"Fast, Harder Please" she moaned out.

I slammed back in hard "yes" she hissed. I picked up her legs and put them on my shoulders and I started slamming her tight and very wet pussy as fast as I could.

"You feel so good. Damn baby" I moaned.

She grabbed onto the sheets her back starting to arch. I knew neither one of us was going to last too much longer. I slid my hand down and circled her clit "Let it go baby. Cum with me" I told her.

"Derek" she screamed with her back fully arched, head thrown back. A few thrust later I spilled my seed in her screaming "Bella!"

I slid out of her causing her to whimper. I fell beside her pulling her to my chest. "Damn that was good" she said cuddling up to me.

"No Kitten that wasn't good that was great" I said. "I love you."

"I love you too" She responded before we both passed out in peaceful sleep.

**1 ½ Months Later...**

Bella and I had been spending all our free time together. She has been spending almost every night at my place and I have been loving it. I'm planning on asking her to move in soon.

The weekend we had expressed our love her friend Angela called telling Bella she was in town. She had gotten a job with the US District Attorneys office and was in town looking for an apartment. Angela wanted to get together with Bella but was flying out on Monday morning so Bella invited her to dinner with the team on Sunday night. Angela and Spencer had hit it off. Since then Angela has moved out here in Bellas extra bedroom in her apartment and has started dating Spencer.

I was chatting with Reid when Bella walked in looking whiter than a ghost. "Hey Kitten whats wrong? Still sick?" She nodded "Coffee?" I asked her offering my cup since we took our coffee the same way.

"Oh god" she said clasping her hand over her mouth running to the nearest trash can. After a few seconds of throwing up she stood up "Let me go to the bathroom and then we need to talk." I nodded and went to my desk.

"Whats wrong with Bella?" Emily asked.

"I don't know shes been sick for about a week now. We thought it was the flu but I'm not quiet sure" I shrugged trying to act cool on the outside when I was really worrying on the inside.

About 5 minutes later Bella came back "Hey feeling better Kitten?"

"Not right now but in about 8 months I will" she said confusing me and she could read it on my face "You know how I went to the doctor this morning?" I nodded. "Well he told me that I didn't have the flu."

"Well then whats wrong that will be better in 8 months?" I asked dumbly.

JJ who was standing there at Reids desk spoke up "Think what sickness last about 9-10 months Derek."

My eyes widen in shock "Are you serious?"

She nodded "You're not mad are you?"

"Mad?" I said grabbing her face in both my hands kissing her lightly "How could I be mad? You are giving me a great gift." I said before screaming "I'm gonna be a daddy!" I picked her up spinning her around, kissing her again. I sat her down and said "Thank you!"

**3 Months later...**

**Bella POV**

Let me tell you morning sickness sucks. I have no clue why they call it morning sickness when it happens all day long. After I told Derek, Hotch told us to take a few weeks off to go see and tell our families. My dad was happy to not only be getting a grandchild but that I found a man. He was even happier when he found out he worked out for the FBI. He said "At least I know you can protect her and your child." Dereks mom and sisters were screaming in happiness when we told them. Dereks mom even asked me to start calling her mom instead of Fran.

"Hey guys gotta case" Hotch called over the bullpin.

Garcia walked up and put an arm around my shoulder "So how was your appointment yesterday? Do you know the sex?"

"Actually we do" I said as we got in the room.

"Come on guys lets sit down" Hotch said.

"Hold on Hotch I'm trying to find out the sex of the baby" Garcia said crossing her arms.

"Yeah come on Hotch lets start with some light good news before we get to the heavy" I said.

"Fine. I'm kind of curious anyway" Hotch said making Derek laugh.

"Tell me I need to know if I can shop for little dresses" Garcia said excitedly.

I looked to Derek "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"How about you tell them the first half of the news and I'll tell them the second" Derek suggest.

"Well we are having a boy" I said and Garcia looked a little sad. She really wanted a girl to shop for.

"We are also having a girl" Derek told them.

"Twins" everyone asked and we nodded.

"More shopping" Garcia screamed.

**4 Months later...**

God I feel as big as a house. Today is my baby shower Garcia just had to throw. She invited all the girls from the team present and past, which meant Elle, Ashley and Jordan are coming. She also invited Dereks mom, sisters and Aunt and Angela. The guys from the team along with Charlie, Kevin and Will are at my place painting and putting the kids rooms together. Last week I started leave due to Hotch and Derek urging me too. Trust me I'm not happy about it but theres not much I can do about it. I was not in the mood to fight.

"Kitten you look so good" Derek said coming up behind me while I was putting on a dress that Garcia said I needed to wear.

"No I don't Derek I look like a cow" I said pulling on the dress.

"No you don't. He said spinning me around "You are so sexy carrying our children I might get you pregnant again just to see it." He got down on his knees placing a hand on each side of my belly "Hey babies, be easy on your mom today." He stood up and the door bell rang.

While I waddled down the stairs he went and answered the door. Once I got there I saw Hotch, Rossi JJ, Emily, Garcia, Kevin, Will and Henry, who is 5. "Hey guys" I said.

Henry ran up to me and tried to hug my belly "Hi Auntie Bella, Hi babies" he said.

Derek came over and picked him up "Hey little guy. Are you ready for a guys day?" Henry nodded.

Charlie walked in as we were standing around "Hey dad I would like you to meet some of our family. This is Penelope Garcia, her boyfriend Kevin Lynch, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, his 7 year old son Jack, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau call her JJ, her boyfriend William LaMontagne call him Will and their 5 year old son Henry. Guys this is my dad Charlie."

"Nice to meet you sir" Garcia said.

"Please call me Charlie" Charlie said "Its nice to meet you too."

"I hate to do this but I must steal Bella" Garcia said before turning to Derek "Spencer will be here soon hes just picking up a surprise."

**5 hours later...**

We finally on our way back home with Angela and Dereks family following us. We were planning on a cook out tonight. It was unseasonably warm for July in DC. "Baby girl" I said to Garcia using Dereks nickname for her "Turn the air up. I'm dieing of heat over here."

"Girl I cannot turn it up anymore and if I could I wouldn't because look at Emily and JJ back there they are huddled together shivering in sweaters. I have 3 layers on and I'm cold. We are almost there and then you will be in your igloo."

"If this is what its like when you are pregnant then I never want kids" Emily confessed.

"I was never this bad when I was pregnant" JJ studdered out.

"We're here" Garcia called out.

We walked in and straight out back. "Hey baby have fun?" Derek asked.

"Yeah" I nodded before I winced in pain.

"You okay kitten?" he asked concern written all over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little back pain. I'm gonna go back in and cook some sides" I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Okay but if you have anymore problems you let me know" he said. "Wait before you go in come over here."

Derek ushered me over to the grill in the back yard. "Someone came out to help us guys and see you."

When we got there I saw a man I hadn't seen in 4 years. "Gideon?" I asked only seeing his back.

"Hi there" he said turning around. I jumped in his arms hugging him tightly. When I came out here with no friends or family he became like another father to me. When he left I was crushed. "I've missed you" he said.

"How long are you here for?" I asked pulling back.

"Only for the weekend but I must say Derek was right pregnancy fits you" he said. "Can I?" he asked placing a hand out. I nodded and he put a hand on my belly. The babies or maybe just one with both feet kicked him.

"Alright I need to go cook" I said going into the house.

"You only want to go in so you can cool off" Derek laughed.

We were all sitting around eating dinner and talking. I started feeling a little contraction but I thought it was braxton hicks contraction. That was until my water broke. While I was breathing threw the pain Derek whispered in my ear "Are you okay?"

I shook my head "No I'm not. My water just broke."

My man sprang into action. He stood up and said "Please stay here finish dinner but we have to leave. JJ you too its time." We picked JJ to help us with the delivery since she was the most recent to have a baby. He then went running upstairs to get my bag and the three of us left.

We got to the hospital and after I was wheeled back they checked me and I was fully dilated. My doctor had gotten there by the time we did. "Okay Bella you need to push on the next contraction" she said.

"You can do this baby" Derek said.

I started pushing and it hurt like a bitch "This is your damn fault. You are never coming near me again" I screamed while pushing.

Dereks face was one of pure horror "Don't worry this happens all the time" the nurse assured him.

"One more push for the babies shoulders" the doctor said. I pushed again "Its a girl" the doctor told us handing her to Derek who showed me before I was hit with another set of pains. "We're not done here." Derek handed my baby girl to a nurse "Push Bella push" the doctor said.

I pulled Derek down by his shirt right next to my face "If you ever get me pregnant again I will kill you. Argggggg" I screamed pushing my baby boy out.

An hour later both babies were cleaned up and our room was full with our family. Derek was holding our girl while I was holding our boy. "We would like you to meet Sophia Rose and Anthony Nicolas Morgan" Derek introduced them. "Sophia was born 1st weighing 6lbs 5oz and 20 in long. Anthony was 6lbs 7oz and 19 in long."

**10 years later...**

Derek and I still work with the BAU. We have 4 kids Sophia and Tony our twins who are now 10. 7 years ago Ava Penelope was born a week late weighing in at 7lbs even and 21 in. 4 years ago came our youngest Charlie Jason who we called CJ. He was born 2 weeks early but was still our biggest weighing 8lbs 5 oz and was 20 in. All our kids were a good mix of us. There skin was darker than mine but lighter than their fathers. Thankfully the girls had my hair. Soft, brown and wavy. The boys had dark hair and always kept it shaved like their dads. Sophia and Charlie had their dads eyes and Tony and Ava had mine.

When the twins were 6 months Derek asked me to marry him. 6 months later we had a small ceremony in Las Vegas with all of our family and friends. After that Fran, Dereks mom decided to move out to DC to help us with the twins. Then a year later Charlie moved out to DC too. He said he missed the kids too much.

"Honey I'm home" Derek said. CJ went running up to his daddy. Derek picked him up right away "Hows daddy's little guy?"

"Good" he said "Guess what Grandma and I did today?"

"I don't know what?" Derek asked.

"We made cookies" CJ said excitedly.

"Did you save any for me?" Derek asked. CJ nodded "Good I'll have to go have some."

"Not until after dinner you two" I said. Derek put CJ down and he went playing. "How was your meeting with Strauss?" I questioned.

"It was good. I've got something for you but we have to talk first" he said. We sat down at the counter in the kitchen and he started explaining. "I've been reassigned." My eyes started bugging out. "Before you freak out we are still in DC but they have decided to add another BAU team and I am the leader of that team."

"Congratulations" I said hugging him.

"Wait I'm not done" he said. He handed me an envelope "You have a choice. You can work on my team or stay with Hotchs team. Spencer is working with me but the rest are staying with Hotch. Garcia will help us like she helps now."

"As much as I love everyone I cannot imagine working without you. So as long as you're okay with it I would like to work for you" I said.

"I would love nothing more Mrs Morgan. I love you" he said kissing me.

"And I love you Mr. Morgan or should I say boss" I winked.

"I think I like the sound of that" Derek said slapping my ass.

**A/N I hope you like this. I had a lot of fun writing it so I'll make you a deal. I love writing one shots so if you have a request please private message me. I will do Twilight, Harry Potter, Charmed, Criminal Minds, NCIS, Angel, Buffy, and Lord of The Rings. I prefer non cannon pairings. I'm not a big Edward, Alice, Jacob or Ron fan. I do have 2 kids one 5 and one almost 4 so they do take up some time but I can still write when they are in bed. It may take me a little bit but I will get to it. Please Review on this story. Thank you.**


End file.
